Batman: Arkham Smash
by Hulkfan96
Summary: In a shared Marvel-DC universe where Hulk and Batman are allies, things go bad for the Gamma Goliath and the Caped Crusader when Joker incites a mass riot/breakout at Arkham Asylum. Pretty much a retelling of the game, except Hulk is added in.
1. Welcome to the Madhouse

- **Gotham City** -

 **Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne and Bruce Banner are relaxing the night away...until Alfred walks into Bruce Wayne's room, telling him that the Joker has attacked City Hall and is currently holding the Mayor hostage. As Bruce rushes towards the entrance to the Batcave, he stops by Bruce Banner's room.

"Bruce." He calls out to Bruce Banner.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce Banner has always been respectful, and always adresses him as Mr. Wayne. "What's going on?"

"It's the Joker. He's at City Hall, and he has the mayor as a hostage. Since Joker is so...cooperative with you around, why don't you come with?"

Bruce Banner was very apprehensive about going and fighting crime, but he wanted to contribute, so he nodded as he got off his bed and follows Bruce Wayne into the Batcave.

* * *

- **The Batcave** -

Bruce Wayne quickly rushes over to a cylindrical shaped container, which opened up to reveal his Batsuit. As Bruce Banner puts on some stretchy pants in case he's forced to transform, Bruce Wayne finishes putting on his suit. The two enter the Batmobile and exit the Batcave, speeding off towards City Hall.

* * *

- **Gotham City Hall** -

The Batmobile pulls over to the side of the road as the two heroes exit the vehicle to be greeted by several GCPD officers.

"Batman." One of the officers says in greeting.

"Joker?" Batman asks, receiving a nod from the same officer.

"Yeah. He's inside, got a gun to the Mayor's head. Says he'll shoot if he sees any of us even try to enter the building."

"Tell your men to stand down. We'll handle it from here." Batman says as he and Bruce Banner enter the building. The two walk down a long hall before entering the Mayor's office. Joker spins around, holding the Mayor in front of him while aiming a revolver at Batman, who simply scowled at Joker.

"Ooh! So tense, Bats! Has anyone ever told you that too much anger is bad for your brain?" Joker quips as he hides behind the Mayor.

Bruce rolls his eyes as Batman swiftly tosses a batarang, knocking the gun out of Joker's hand before leaping towards him and knocking him down with a painful right hook. As Joker laughs, Bruce runs outside to tell the GCPD officers that the Joker has been apprehended.

* * *

- **Later** -

Batman escorts a handcuffed Joker to the Batmobile while Bruce is put into a police cruiser as Batman speeds off towards Arkham Asylum, followed closely by the police car Bruce was riding in. The whole time he was driving, Batman had a sick feeling that Joker had something planned, since Joker surrendered almost without a fight...

"Stand back, fool! I got a bomb! Oh, wait...Hahahahaha!" Joker quipped.

* * *

- **Arkham Asylum** -

Batman parks the Batmobile at the front entrance of the main building complex as he drags Joker out of the passenger seat. Once the door opens, Batman forces the Joker to walk forward. Joker is then greeted by a balding man in a suit and carrying a cane as well as two armed guards one of which had a shaved head and a scarred eye.

"Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place." Joker remarks as he moves closer to the man.

"That's Warden Sharp to you." The balding man said. "Boles." He adds.

"Yo, Frank-ay. How's the wife and kids? You miss me?" Joker teases as Boles roughly grabs him by the collar of his suit.

"Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you." Frank says as he pulls Joker towards a restraining gurney.

"Really, I don't mind walking!" Joker argues as the guards strap him in. "Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit. Hahahahaha!"

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here." Sharp says with disgust as the guards start rolling the gurney away.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him." Batman says, still feeling something was up.

* * *

- **Intensive Treatment** -

"Is Commisioner Gordon here?" Batman asks a nearby guard.

"Yes, sir. He's, err, waiting for you down at Patient Handover. He got here just before you and Dr. Banner did." The guard says in reply as Batman walks past him.

As the guards wheel him to a lift, Joker grins. "Sharpie loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? Heck, they're all good, aren't they? Hehehehehe!"

"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape, and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign." Sharp says to a guard.

"Don't worry, Warden. I have every available guard stationed here today, sir." The guard says in response.

"I hope it's enough, Officer North...for your sake." The Warden says in a not so threatening way.

"Look at all this new security! How's a guy supposed to break out of here?" Joker teasingly asks.

* * *

- **Later** -

Batman, Bruce, Joker, and several guards arrive at an elevator, being told that another 'psycho' is on the way.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must've been one of the guards then. Croc old boy, is that you?" Joker asks as he tries to turn around to look at the elevator as a large humanoid with crocodilian features slowly exits the cramped elevator. A spotlight shines on its monstrous face as it picks up Batman and Bruce's scents and looks right at them.

"I've got your scent, Batman. You too, Bruce. I will hunt you both down." Killer Croc says in a growly voice as one of the guards activates the shock collar wrapped around Croc's neck, sending a painful shock through his body. "A toy collar won't stop me from killing the two of you, Batman. I'll rip both of you apart. Eat your bones!" He threateningly yells as he walks away.

"Oh!" Joker abruptly says, easing the tension. "That reminds me. I really need to get me some new shoes."

* * *

- **Patient Handover** -

Joker is wheeled into a reception area, where Commissioner Gordon is signing Joker over to a doctor.

"Long night, Jim?" Batman asks, receiving a chuckle from the veteran lawman as he shakes the Caped Crusader's hand.

"Joker invades City Hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media, and both you and Bruce. Yeah, it's been a hell of a night."

"Hopefully the last we'll ever have with him." Batman says as he and Jim follow Joker, who has been released from the gurney.

However, a guard motions Batman and Bruce to stop. "Hold it there! Sorry, Batman. Arkham staff only. The same applies to you, Dr. Banner."

"I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's-" Gordon tries to say before being interrupted by the rude guard.

"Listen, I appreciate the assistance, but they'll unsettle the more violent inmates. Especially _you_ , Dr. Banner."

Joker chuckles as he's escorted past the two. "I think he's talking about you, Banner. But don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here. I gotta say, it's good to be back. Hehehehehe!"

"You boys okay?" Gordon asks Batman and Bruce.

"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it." Batman says cautiously.

"Well...at least he's back where he belongs." Gordon says smugly as Joker is escorted towards his cell, an electric barrier activating behind him to keep him from escaping. Halfway through the walk, Joker stumbles onto the floor. As the guard attempts to get him up on his feet, Joker hits him with his head, dazing him as Joker strangles him with his handcuffs.

"Joker's free! Alert the Warden!" Batman yells in distress.

"Hurry! We're losing him, doc!" Joker remarks as Batman tries to break through a window. Once he kills the guard, Joker simply kicks the doctor to the floor and leans down at the dead guard. "The choke's on you. Hehehahahaha! Honey, I'm home!"

Suddenly, the barrier in front of Joker deactivates, allowing him to escape right as Batman breaks the glass.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it _GLORIOUSLY_! Now let's get this party started!"


	2. Pull The Plug

- **Patient Handover** -

Batman stands in the middle of the room, cut off from Bruce, Commissioner Gordon, and the others as several inmates run out of their cells and surround Batman, ready for a fight.

"Ladies and maniacs, I apologize for this interruption to your regular entertainment." Joker says as his voice blares from a loudspeaker as he safely observes the fight. "Up until a few seconds ago, I was going to kill everyone in the room and then watch cartoons, but then...well...you know how I do love a captive audience."

Batman keeps fighting, throwing punches and countering the thugs' attacks. In less than a minute, all the thugs laid on the floor, unconscious.

"I'm just warming you up, Bats. Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of 752 years. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! It's round 2!" Joker announces as more goons are released from their cells for him to fight. "Sorry, Bats. Gotta run. I've got places to go, people to slay."

Batman rushes to defeat the thugs so he can go after Joker. Soon, those thugs are down as well.

"The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates." Gordon says, unable to help in any way.

"I'll find a way out! Bruce, try to contact the Avengers, the Justice League. I'll try to get the Teen Titans on my end. Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. I'll be back." Batman says. Bruce nods as he uses an earpiece to try and contact his fellow Avengers, but no answer. He tries again to contact the League, but same results.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats." Joker interrupts. "I'm in control of the Asylum. You and Brucey over there aren't going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"

"If you think I'll let you run-" Batman begins to threaten Joker, only to be interrupted again.

"Blah, blah, blah. Always with the hero speak. I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find me...?" Joker asks as he deactivates the security gate that was separating him from Batman.

"You know it's a trap." Gordon says over the intercom.

"Of course it is." Batman says almost emotionlessly.

"Batman, I tried contacting the others. They're not responding." Bruce says through the loudspeaker.

"Joker must've blocked their communications somehow." Batman surmises the situation as he heads down the hall after Joker. After disappearing from their view, Batman presses his fingers to the earpiece of his cowl. "Oracle. Can you hear me?"

A female voice answers him. "Loud and clear. What's up?"

"Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham."

"Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?" Oracle asks.

"Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact." Batman says as he ends the communique with Oracle to resume his chase.

* * *

- **Patient Pacification Chamber** -

Batman enters a room where a couple of guards stand behind another security gate.

"What's going on?" Batman asks, getting the guards' attention.

"Batman! Thank God! It's Zsasz. He's got Mike. He's strapped in the chair. Zsasz has totally lost it!" One of the men says, clearly scared for his friend's well being.

"Wait here." Batman says, intent on stopping Zsasz.

"You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close." The guard says in protest.

"He won't see me..." Batman replies as he walks past the guard. A bald man with scars all over his body stands in the center of the room, an Arkham guard strapped to an electric chair.

"I see anything that looks even a bit like a bat and this guard dies. Do you hear me?" Zsasz asks as he pushes a button, surging electricity through the restrained guard who shakes in response to the pain.

"Unnnnngh!" Mike gurgles painfully.

Batman grapples up to a gargoyle and flanks Zsasz Dom above before gliding downward and kicking him. Before Zsasz could recover, Batman leaps onto him and knocks him out cold with a punch to the back of his head. "Someone put this animal back in his cell." Batman coldly says as he releases Mike from the chair. Suddenly, a TV monitor hanging from the wall turns on, revealing a girl dressed like a jester. Harley Quinn.

"Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?" She asks. "Oh, hiya B-man. Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh? Oh, I got something to show you." She begins to rush away only to stop. "One second, B-man." She leaves the screen, returning with Warden Sharp, who is strapped to a rolling chair, and has a piece of tap covering his mouth. "I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier..." Harley says as she straddles her leg on his lap and leans his head close to her chest. "In case you haven't figured it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming, and you're the guest of honor."

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn." Batman says gruffly.

"Tempting, Bats, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically they're Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye bye for now!" Harley says in response before shattering the camera with the Warden's cane, cutting off her connection to the TV.

After this occurs, Batman is contacted by Oracle. "Batman. You picking this up?"

"Oracle, I'm here." He says in answer.

"Arkham Island just vanished off the network! I tried contact in the Teen Titans, but no response."

"Same with the Avengers and the Justice League. He's in control of the security system. He's probably isolated it from the grid."

"Well, that's not all he's done. All police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all over Gotham. Says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island. It's being suppressed at the moment, but the story will break any time now." Oracle says.

"He's lying. It's just a diversion to keep people away." Batman says, knowing that Joker is trying to trick the GCPD into not interfering with whatever he has planned.

"Wait. How do you know?" Oracle asks in disbelief.

"I know him." Batman answers before cutting the transmission. "Harley thinks she has me trapped in this chamber. She never was very bright." Batman finds a way out: a ventilation shaft. He grips the side of the vent covering and tears it off the vent with his bare hands before entering the shaft.

"Batman, I'm patching you into the guard radio feed." Oracle chimes in.

"Steve, more Blackgate prisoners. By the boiler!" A guard yells out over said radio feed.

"Who's that behind them? Oh, my God...it's Joker. He's free. How'd he break out?!" Another guard says before the radio frequency suddenly cuts off.

"Sorry, feed's down. Comes are up and down like crazy. It's not good. I'll keep trying." Oracle says before ending the call as Batman kicks down a vent cover, exiting the shaft he was crawling through.

* * *

- **Processing Corridor** -

Batman enters a room with a large container hanging over a dark pit. Joker is standing on said container, giggling at the sight of Batman.

"What took you so long?" Joker asks, only for Batman to answer by pulling out a batarang and hurling it at Joker, but he ducks underneath it.

"There's no escape, Joker. I will find you." Batman says defiantly.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Just not yet!" Joker stomps his foot on the container, making a door fall forward as a strange, muscular humanoid creature slowly exits. "Oooh. He's a big one."

The strange creature leaps down, landing in front of Batman and roaring at him. The creature picks up one of the unconscious Arkham guards laying on the floor and tosses him at Batman, who easily dodges his attack. The beast then charges at Batman, but dodges him again like before. After a few minutes of dodging the creature as it tries to punch Batman, the creature clutches its chest before gripping its head and groaning in excruciating pain before it collapses to the ground, dead.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it? Oh well." Joker says in response to the fatality. "Note to self, need stronger test subjects." He says under his breath. "Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you this one for free. Knock me off, I dare you. End this! Pull the plug! Stop me once and for all!" Joker proclaims.

In response to this, Batman pulls out another batarang, but holds back and puts the weapon away, receiving a laugh from his enemy.

"Hahahahahaha! You're getting too predictable, Bats! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see..." Joker teases as the container is hoisted away by the track it's attached to, separating him from Batman.

"Ah...my head!" An Arkham guard says in complaint as he slowly regains consciousness. "Batman! Over here!" He deactivates the security gate separating him from Batman. "They came out of nowhere! I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must've passed out."

Batman tilts his head towards the door Joker left through. "Joker went through that door. What's on the other side?"

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system." The guard replies.

"Open it!" Batman says impatiently.

"Not a problem. I just need to call in another cell." The guard says as he prepares to have another container brought in. "Okay. Wait. Something's wrong here. The main security loop is locked."

The Joker suddenly appears on a monitor. "Having a little trouble up there?"

"Joker." Batman says in frustration.

"You were expecting maybe...Two-Face?" Joker quips.

"There's no escape, Joker." Batman says without any emotion.

"Silly Bat! I don't want to escape. I'm having way too much fun. I even have you here to keep a smile on my face."

"Not for long...!"

"Really? We'll see. Ta-ta. Oh. I forgot to say. Just in case you were planning on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon and Bruce are on their way to Harley as we speak." Joker says as he shows Batman security footage at Patient Handover. Boles knocks out Bruce and subdues Gordon before he can react.

"Officer Boles." Batman says in reaction.

"Hahahahahaha! If I see you try to follow me, they die. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the Internet." Joker says as he cuts the video feed.

"The transport system is down. Best I can do is open the door you came in. Sorry." The guard says.

"I should head back to the holding cells. Boles wasn't too smart. He'll have left a trail." Batman says to himself as he leaves the room.

* * *

- **Transfer Loop** -

"Batman! What happened?" Oracle asks.

"Joker's escaped. He's sealed himself off. He's got your father! Bruce got captured as well."

"Dad...!"

"Don't worry. I'm getting them back." Batman says assuredly.

"OK. I know...but-" Oracle begins to say, only to be interrupted.

"Oracle, I'm getting them back. Joker will not win. I won't let him. I'm starting where they were taken. A guard named Frank Boles attacked them. If I find Frank, I'll find Bruce and your father."

"Batman, hurry! Please...!" Oracle says impatiently.

As Batman heads back to Patient Handover, Joker appears on a monitor again. "I bet you're wondering how I did it. Was it a clue the great detective missed? Hehehehehehe! As for Frank? Oh, me and Frank go way back. I hot him out of a spot of...bother a few years ago. So, when I need security codes or an old man or a bothersome scince nerd to be clubbed to the ground, I know just the man to ask."

* * *

- **Patient Handover** -

Batman arrives and begins to inspect the area using his evidence scanner. He eventually finds a clue in the form of Boles' flask. "Boles dropped his flask. Sloppy! Let's see what the forensic scanner picks up." Batman says as HUD in his cowl starts scanning the area for traces of alcohol. "I can follow traces of alcohol from Frank's bourbon in the atmosphere." Batman says before contacting Oracle. "Oracle, I've got a trail."

"That's great. You follow it. I'm grabbing every reference to Arkham I can find. Might be useful later."

* * *

- **Secure Transit** -

An impatient guard is complaining about a slow elevator as Batman enters the room. "Come on, what's taking so long? Stupid, unreliable..." The guard mutters as he notices Batman. "How did Joker get free?"

"Be quiet..." Batman says as he inspects more of Boles' trail.

"What's going on?" The guard adds.

Suddenly, Harley Quinn lands in front of the two. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, B-man! Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet!" She taunts as she presses a button on a detonater, making the elevator fall while she is yanked upwards.

"Get down!" Batman yells as he throws the guard out of the way of the elevator before jumping away himself as the elevator crashes.

"How did you like that, B-man? No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there till me and Mr. J are ready for you. Ha ha ha!" Harley taunts.


	3. Two Heroes Are Better Than One

- **Secure Transit** -

After surviving the elevator nearly crushing them, Batman uses his Grapnel Gun to climb up the elevator shaft to be back to tracking down Boles.

"Gordon and Bruce were taken up to the surface in the elevator. If I want to follow them, I'll need to do this the old fashioned way..." Batman says to himself as slowly but surely climbs up. As he does this, Joker chimes in.

"Hey, Bats! I know you can hear me. I've got a little something for you to listen to. Harley and Frank are nearly out of the building with the old man and the geek. How are they going to get past all those guards? Let's have a listen, shall we?"

Suddenly, Batman could hear a guard's voice on the loudspeaker. "Hey, Frank. Where've you been?"

"Joker's got more men on the way. They're coming around the front of the asylum. Gotta stop them from getting in! Quick! Get over there!" Boles says in a panicked tone.

"Damn it! Come on. Everyone, cover the main entrance!" The guard yells out. "How many are there, Boles? Wait. Hang on, how the hell do you know what-?" The guard asks only to be interrupted by Boles shooting one of the guards. "Boles! Frank, what are you doing!? No, put it down!"

Several gunshots were heard before Boles was the only male voice heard. "Quinn! It's clear! Get your ass in here!"

Harley can now be heard, giggling. "You're some piece of work, Frankie. A girl could fall for someone like you..." She flirtatiously says before Joker chimes in.

"Stop flirting with the hired help, Harley!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You know I only have eyes for you..." Harley says sweetly to Joker.

"Did you hear that, Bats? Sounds like Frankie is working out just fine. Another valuable employee for the organization."

* * *

- **Cell Block Transfer** -

Batman eventually makes it to a high ground, only to hear more guards being executed. "Oracle, Joker's men have taken control of the Cell Block Transfer corridor."

" _That's not good. I patched into a guard radio. It sounds like Joker's crew have got their hands on weapons_." Oracle says.

"I know. I'll calibrate the cowl's vision mode to isolate armed henchmen." Batman replies before hanging up.

With three armed men guarding the way, Batman tries a different tactic. He grapples up to a gargoyle, gets behind them, and takes them down one by one without getting detected. He then heads to a room with a monitor housing a fourth armed goon, who is chatting with the Joker, though Batman takes the goon down.

"Oh, look who it is! Are your pointy ears burning?" Joker asks as the thug goes limp. "I suppose I'd better warn my boys you're on the way...Hey, maybe I won't. It'll be a nice surprise!"

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Intensive Treatment**

Batman enters Intensive Treatment to discover Boles strapped to a gurney, dead. "Joker must have figured out how I was tracking Gordon and Bruce. Officer Boles' trail stops here." Batman says as he looks at Boles' corpse.

Soon after, a door opens and a bald police officer holding an assault rifle calls out to Batman, who enters a hallway that the officer and an asylum guard are resting in.

"It was a massacre. Boles came walking in, telling everyone to cover the front entrances. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate! Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot them dead. They never stood a chance..." The officer said as he lowered his head.

"Was Boles alone?" Batman asks.

"Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room! I had no choice. I got in here and locked the door. I could see it on the security feed. They had two guys with them. One of them looked like the Commissioner, but I couldn't ID the other one." The officer says.

"The other man is Doctor Banner. Boles is dead. They carried on without him; must've outlived his usefulness..." Batman says.

"Good! He was scum!" The officer says. He was obviously glad to hear that Boles was dead.

* * *

- **Outside** -

Once Batman made it outside through a series of tunnels, the intercom blared as Joker's voice could be heard. "Hmm. Harley tells me that the Batman's car is still parked just outside of the Intensive Treatment building. Now, we can't have him up and leave us, can we? Every thug, villain, murderer and kindergarten teacher that isn't carrying out party orders should head there now and smash it to pieces."

Upon hearing this, Batman radios Oracle. "Oracle, disable the Batmobile's countermeasure system!"

" _I saw the alert. What's wrong? Where are you_?" Oracle asks through his earpiece.

"I'm outside the Arkham Mansion. Harley Quinn probably triggered the alarm. If she's still got Gordon and Banner with her, they could get hurt."

" _Okay, done. The Batmobile is still parked up outside the Intensive Treatment building in Arkham North. I've sent you the schematics for the entire island. I've marked key locations like your car_." Oracle says.

"Thanks, Oracle." Batman says nicely before cutting the call.

* * *

- **Arkham North** -

It doesn't take long for Batman to find several thugs attacking the Batmobile with large lead pipes. Batman runs over and makes short work of them without a problem. Batman then opens the trunk of the Batmobile and pulls out his Explosive Gel gadget before strapping it to his utility belt.

"Harley trashed the car." Batman says as he looks over the damage done to his vehicle. "Looks like there was a scuffle. I need to search the area around the Batmobile. There could be a clue as to where she took Gordon and Banner." After searching for a bit, Batman finds a discarded smoking pipe on the floor. "Strange...this is Gordon's pipe. Barbara gave it to him. There's no way he'd leave it..." Batman says as he notices a trail of tobacco leading away from the pipe. "Wild Country! Gordon's favorite tobacco. He's smarter than he looks. He left me a trail to follow..." Batman than calls Oracle. "Oracle, I found a pipe. It has your father's initials carved on it."

" _It was a birthday gift I gave him last year. There's no way he'd leave it_!" Oracle says, knowing that her dad was leaving clues.

"Exactly! He's left me a trail. He's alive, Barbara. They both are!"

* * *

- **Medical Building** -

Batman enters a medical center, coming across Harley Quinn, who was separated from Batman by a security gate. She turns her head, spotting him.

"Hey! Scram, Bats! This is my me time!" Harley childishly says as she props her legs on a table.

"Where's Gordon and Banner?" Batman asks, getting right to the point.

Harley smiles in response to his question. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Suddenly, Gordon's voice could be heard. "We're over here!"

Harley throws a can at Gordon as soon as he says this. "Shut up!"

Gordon groans. The can obviously hit what it was aiming for. "You crazy bitch!"

As soon as Gordon said that rude comment, a monitor turns on, with Joker's face appearing on it. "Harley!"

"Ahh!" Harley shrieks in response.

"What's he doing here?! It's too early!" Joker complains as Harley waltzes over to the monitor.

"I'm sorry, pudding. Don't be angry with me..." Harley pleads as she puts her face against the monitor's screen and gives it a kiss.

Joker sighs. "Oh, you little minx. I can never stay mad at you...!" The monitor then turns off.

"Sorry, B-man! You'll have to find another way. Buh-bye, now!" Harley says tauntingly as she backflips out of view.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Intensive Treatment**

Batman enters an elevator. As it starts going down, Joker appears on a hanging monitor.

"Too easy. Think about it. I've got you trapped in a little metal box, hanging precariously over a deadly drop. What say I just blow the emergency brakes and drop you like a sack of puppies?" Joker teases, obviously trying to get Batman on edge. "Say good night, Bats. Boom! Hahahaha! Only kidding. Got a few more surprises in store for you. Prepare to face your fears..." Joker says as the monitor cuts off.

Batman exits the elevator as he hears a man pleading.

"Please, Dr. Crane. Don't do this!" The man begs to an unseen figure.

"There is no Crane...Only Scarecrow!" The figure says menacingly as several men in a closed off room scream in panic. They were scared out of their minds. The men collapsed from fear as Batman notices a figure scurry on by.

Joker's voice blares on an intercom. "Oh...looks like the good Doctor started early. Your appointment isn't for hours, though. I'm sure you'll be buzzed through when he's ready."

After crawling through some air vents, Batman's the yes glow an ominous red/orange as he comes across Commissioner Gordon, laying against a wall. After checking for a pulse, he realizes he's too late.

"I'm sorry, Jim..." He says as he closes Gordon's eyes. He then radios Oracle to give her the bad news as he walks down a hallway towards the morgue. "Barbara? I...I'm sorry. I was too late."

Much to Batman's confusion, Barbara's voicemail came up. " _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed isn't available. Please leave a message after the tone_."

"Barbara? Are you there?" Batman asks.

" _Please hang up your phone_!" The voicemail says in answer as Batman hangs up.

* * *

- **Morgue** -

Batman enters the morgue, discovering three body bags laying on top of tables. He leaves, only to find himself in a loop. He's still in the same morgue, body bags and all. Strangely, the body bags were moving. Batman unzips one of them, revealing his father.

"Father?" Batman asks in shock.

"You should've stood up to him, son. Like a man!" That was all he said as Batman approached the second bag. He unzipped it, revealing his mother.

"Mom?" Batman asks with equal shock.

"Help us, Bruce. Don't let us die!" She pleaded in an ethereal voice.

Batman approaches the third and final body bag, revealing Scarecrow. Now Batman knew what was going on. He's been exposed to Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. As he ventures through a warped reality, Scarecrow's distorted voice calls out.

"Poor little Bat. You're in my world now...!" Scarecrow says.

* * *

- **Later** -

Batman eventually overcomes Scarecrow, getting back to reality just as Oracle calls him.

" _Can you hear me? Bruce, what's going on_?!" Oracle asks frantically into his comm unit.

"Oracle...I'm okay." Batman says tiredly. Scarecrow's Fear Toxin always took a lot of energy to overcome.

" _What happened? I lost contact. Are you sure you're all right? Have you found my dad_?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Had a little run-in with Scarecrow, slowed me down. I'll get back to you in a bit." He says as he hangs up. He reaches the area in the hall where he found Gordon, only to see a dead Arkham guard in his place. Gordon was never dead to begin with. "It wasn't Gordon...Crane's gas must've affected me more than I thought..." Batman says, realizing that everything he saw wasn't real.

* * *

- **Experimental Chamber** -

As Batman enters, Joker sees him through a monitor. "Your precious Police Commissioner is just through the glass. Take a look. Harley's under strict instructions to kill the old man if any of my guys even think you're in the room. They're patrolling down there. I've told 'em all you are on the way. So, here's the deal: If you can find a way to get to Harley without anyone realizing, I'll give you your next present. Fail, and the old codger dies. Hell, I may even give you Harley. Hehehehe! It looks like you could use a new sidekick."

After several minutes of sneaking around and taking down the armed henchmen, Batman makes it to Harley, crashing through a glass ceiling and knocking her out cold.

"Ha. You took longer than I thought." Gordon says sarcastically as Batman approaches the tied up Commissioner.

"He's out of control. He's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time." Batman says as he unties Gordon. "Where's Dr. Banner, Jim?"

"Don't know. I must've been unconscious when they moved him. Batman, listen. We're not alone. He's got something else down there, but I don't know what it is..."

Joker appears on a monitor after Gordon says this. "What a blabbermouth. Spoiling the surprise."

Batman scowls at the monitor in annoyance. "Be quiet."

"Oh. Am I getting to you? Am I? Good. You're going to love this next bit..." Joker says as Batman and Gordon head into a small structure in the middle of the room. Gordon approaches a small computer and tries to gain access to it, but it's locked in.

"It wants Dr. Young's log-in."

Batman sees something and tenses up. "Never mind that. Get behind me. Now!"

Some smoke clears in the room, revealing Bane and Bruce Banner, strung up.

"Bane..." Gordon says softly. "I thought he broke out of Blackgate!" He adds.

"Cut me down..." Bane hoarsely demands.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asks, horrified by Bane's condition.

"Dr. Young. The brujã. She drained the Venom from my blood. Must...stop...her..." Bane says weakly as he tries to move. As he does this, Joker appears on a monitor.

"Sorry, 'Has-Bane'. The good Doctor won't be a problem much longer." He then focuses on Batman. "How do you like my puppet? What say we cut him down?" He asks as he presses a button, causing a machine to pump a green substance into Bane, making him big and muscular again.

"Gordon, run!" Batman shouts as Bane breaks free and knocks him through a brick wall, taking the fight to a boiler room.

Gordon runs over to Banner and tries to uncuff him, noticing he has a shock collar around his neck to keep him from transforming. "Come on, Banner. Wake up. We need your big friend to come out right fricking now!" He says as he frantically shakes him until Banner weakly opens his eyes.

"G-Gordon...Break...the collar..." He mutters out as Gordon grabs a pipe and starts hitting the collar until it finally breaks and falls off Banner's neck. "Stand back." Banner says as he weakly stumbles towards the area where Bane is fighting Batman. "Hey! Luchador! Pick on someone your own size! He yells as he charges at Bane with a clenched fist, which transforms along with the rest of him as he turns into Hulk, knocking Bane against a wall. " **Ooh!** **Yeah! It's good to be back**!" Hulk says as Bane slowly recovers from the attack. Hulk could hit a hell of a lot harder than Bane.

"Hulk...I've waited so long for another shot at you!" Bane says angrily as he swings his right arm at Hulk, who catches it with his left hand and punches Bane in the gut before following it up with a brutal punch to the face.

" **Keep waiting, muscle head**..." Hulk says tauntingly as he repeatedly punches Bane and counters his attacks. Hulk felt like a complete badass as Bane failed to get a hit on him. Bane's cumbersome storage tank was slowing him down; it always did. He just needed an opening...and he got one. As Hulk raises his arms for a downward swing, Bane strikes him in the throat. Hulk coughs hard as Bane takes advantage of his vulnerability and lands several punches to his face and body before attempting to strangle him. Batman takes action, leaping onto Bane's back and cutting the tubes to his storage tank, which greatly reduced his strength. Hulk smiles darkly as he easily pries Bane's hands off of his throat.

" **Move, Bat**!" Hulk yells as he regains his composure, shoving Bane back. As soon as Batman was out of the way, Hulk charges at his opponent and punches Bane _very_ hard, sending him flying across the room and into one of the support columns, causing the room to start collapsing. Hulk roars in triumph as he sees an opening in the ceiling for him, Gordon, and Batman to get out. He grabs Batman and Gordon before leaping out, leaving Bane behind as the room collapses. Once they're outside, Batman activates the Batmobile as Gordon taps him on the shoulder.

"Batman, you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Jim. Where's Quinn?" Batman asks. His mind was always on the job.

"Gone. Must've gotten loose while Bane was throwing you around. Or to be more accurate, while Hulk was throwing Bane around." He says with a chuckle as he looks at Hulk, who sits against the wall. After beating Bane, Hulk was tired. Fighting Bane _always_ tired him out.

"We need to get you off the island, Jim." Batman says, concerned about his friend.

"I'm not a rookie; I can handle myself." Gordon says, defending his 'dignity'.

" **Heh. Says the guy who was held hostage by Harley Quinn, of all people**." Hulk says with a chuckle, not taking Jim's defense seriously.

Suddenly, Bane burst through the wall behind Hulk and grabbed Batman, now back to proper strength. "I will break you, Batman! Then the monster, and finally the brujã!"

"No, Bane. This time...I break you!" Batman retorts as the Batmobile speeds towards them. Hulk recovers and pulls Batman away as Bane is hit full force by the Batmobile, sending both him and the car into the water.

Batman, Hulk and Jim head towards a boat. Batman wanted Jim off the island for his own safety.

"Jim, get back to the mainland. It's too dangerous here. Batman says.

"I don't like leaving you here." Jim argues.

"You don't have to worry about me, Jim. I'm as safe as I can be, especially with Hulk here." Batman says as he looks up at Hulk, who simply nods as Jim begrudgingly walks onto the boat. "The radio claims he's planted bombs all over Gotham. Gotham will panic. You're needed there."

"We're ready to go now, sir." The Arkham guard on board the boat says, no doubt wanting to get as far away from the island as possible.

Jim looks at the guard and nods as he looks at Batman and Hulk as they walk away. "Bane called Dr. Young 'brujã'. What does it mean?"

"It's Spanish...for witch." Batman says lowly as the boat pulls away from the dock. After the boat disappears from view, he radios Oracle. "Oracle, go through the city's computers. Pull up all you can on Dr. Young. I'll go through anything you find once we get to the cave?"

Oracle is puzzled. " _A Batcave? On Arkham Island? Wait. 'We'? Who's with you_?"

"I built it years ago. It's best to plan ahead for situations like this. As for who's with me, it's Hulk. He helped me deal with Bane."

" _Good. With everything that's going on, you'll need the muscle. Anyway_. _A cave on Arkham...How'd you manage to keep this a secret_?" Oracle asks, still puzzled.

"It's me, remember?" Batman answers jokingly.

" _Heh. Very funny. So you think Dr. Young's been experimenting with Venom, the same chemical that turns Bane into that...animal_?"

"Yes, and I'm worried. Bane seemed even more powerful than usual. He was actually able to match Hulk's strength, albeit temporarily. Joker wants the Venom, and that can only be trouble. We're heading to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North. I'll contact you once we're in the Batcave." Batman says as he cuts the call.


	4. Fear is a Deadly Weapon

- **Dead Man's Point** -

Hulk and Batman make it to a large cliff, and after a series of incredible acrobatic stunts from the two heroes, they make it to the entrance to the concealed Batcave, which scan the two's biometric signatures before letting them in.

" _Identity confirmed. Disabling countermeasures. Security deactivated_." A computerized voice says as Hulk and Batman enter, the door shutting behind them as they walk deeper into the cave. Hulk and Batman walk towards a large set of monitors as Batman sits in a rolling chair and begins working while Hulk sits on some reinforced steel boxes, looking down as if something was bothering him.

" _Dr. Young was heading up a project. It was big, with lots of funding. Here are the last notes she filed. I can't make sense of it; what does it mean_?" Oracle says into Batman's earpiece as he looks through Dr. Young's notes on the computer.

"Hmmm...looks like she was experimenting on the Arkham patients. This new chemical _barely_ resembles the original Venom compound." Batman replies as he compares samples of the Venom drug and the new drug Bane was injected with, noticing severe differences. "There are a number of changes that appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula. Even a small amount could trigger a transformation in the host, eliminating the need for that cumbersome storage tank that Bane required." He adds.

" **Sounds like Joker was planning something with Bane. Too bad he's already been dealt with**..." Hulk says, still looking down at the floor.

"Hang on." Batman says. "These notes...they aren't complete. The formula is missing. That must be the secret Dr. Young is hiding from Joker. If Joker gets his hands on this, he will create an army of a thousand Banes."

" _My God_...! _Is Joker crazy enough to do that? Ugh, what am I saying? You guys have got to stop him_!" Oracle says, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Batman turns around and looks at Hulk, noticing how sad he looks. "Hulk. What's wrong?" He kneels down in front of the large creature.

" **I**... **I miss Diana**." Hulk says with obvious loneliness in his voice. Wonder Woman was the one woman he ever loved, and he missed her like crazy. " **I wish she was here with us, Bat**..."

"Me too, Hulk. But right now, we have to stop Joker from getting his hands on the Titan formula...or Gotham will be destroyed. Okay?" Batman says, to which Hulk nods as he stands up, ready for action as Batman contacts Oracle. "Oracle, we're going after her. Dr. Young was heading to the Mansion with Cash. We'll get to the surface via the catacombs.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Sewers**

After dealing with some thugs, Hulk and Batman head for a reinforced door, only to be jumpscared by Killer Croc on the other side, who punches the window in a failed attempt to escape.

"I will find you...rip your flesh like paper...!" Croc snarls to them before leaving.

" **Hmm**... **sounds like he really wants us dead**." Hulk says in response.

"No doubt. But he's trapped. He can't hurt us." Batman says as the two continue to walk through the sewers.

" _I've been digging deeper into Dr. Young and what she's been doing. According to her bank records, there have been multiple payments, starting last April until 2 months ago. Then...nothing_." Oracle says. " _The payments came from a company owned by a Mr. Jack White_."

"One of Joker's oldest aliases. So...Joker pays Dr. Young to create his army and then all of a sudden, he stops? Doesn't make any sense..." Batman says into his comm unit before ending the call.

" **Hmm**... **maybe she did something he didn't like and stopped paying her because he was angry**?" Hulk theorizes. " **That's what I would do...if I had the patience**."

"Hmm. You may have a point, Hulk." Batman says as he approaches a door very similar to the one Croc tried to break down earlier.

* * *

- **Main Sewer Junction** -

Hulk and Batman walk into an elaborate sedtion of the sewer that was filled with several collapsing structures of brick and stone. It looked like they'd collapse at any moment.

Oracle calls up Batman again. " _Hey. This is weird. The payments to Dr. Young's account didn't stop exactly, they were declined. Dr. Young put a block on her account. Smart_."

"Hm. Sounds like she had a change of heart. She tried to block the payments. Joker doesn't like it when his partners try to back out."

" _So he decided to get himself back to Arkham, find the formula and create the army himself_!" Oracle says with shock in her voice.

"Exactly..." Batman says, ending the call. He tries using his Grapnel Gun to get to a higher platform, but the bricks give way. "The structures are too decayed. Looks like I'm getting up there the old way.." He says, forgetting about the fact that Hulk could get him up there much faster.

" **Ha. Who needs that when you got me**?" Hulk boasts as he grabs Batman and jumps upwards, landing on the structure that Batman was trying to get to.

Oracle calls Batman again. " _I've hacked into her email accounts. Two mails stand out. The first is a resignation ketter, dated last week. Sounds like she was trying to get away_."

"The second one?" Batman asks, getting the feeling that the second mail was going to be disturbing in some capacity.

" _A message from Joker-Well, Jack White. It's a long thread. She's begging to stop the experiment, says it's too dangerous. He's not listening...Let's see. Random threats to her family, couple of bad jokes...Oh. How charming. A picture of a dead baby and a threat_!"

"Go on.."

" _He says, 'I'm coming for you! I want what I paid for!' Then another joke about wheelchairs...and a drawing of some kind of donkey_." Oracle adds.

" **A**... **donkey**?" Hulk asks, puzzled by Joker's scare tactics.

"No mystery why she's so scared. We're coming up to the surface. We'll find her." Batman says as he ends the call.

* * *

- **Arkham Mansion** -

 **Main Hall**

Batman and Hulk covertly enter the Mansion, though Hulk had to turn back into his human form in order to fit through the tight fitting air vent. Upon landing, Batman and Bruce spot a large group of thugs, no doubt some of Joker's men as Joker's voice came on a loudspeaker.

"Joker here with a little update for you all. First, the good news. We have Dr. Young. Bad news is she's not talking. She's hidden a document somewhere in here, and I want it found! I've got a plan...or six, to loosen her tongue. But in the meantime, search every kook and granny. There's a prize for whoever finds them." Joker says before signing off.

" _That's nook and cranny, you idiot_." Bruce thinks to himself in response to Joker's words.

"We have to find those notes before Joker does." Batman says as he leaps down and easily neats the henchmen down in a brief brawl.

* * *

- **Later** -

Bruce stays behind while Batman continues on to search the mansion for Dr. Young's notes as well as the doctor herself. Bruce didn't know what was waiting for them, and he still needed to rest after his brutal fight with Bane. Batman comes across a doctor and an Arkham guard tied to a an oversized box that was wrapped ip like a Christmas present. After swiftly navigating the air ducts to reach them, Batman saves the two men.

"You're safe now. What happened?" Batman asks as the men try to collect themselves following their ordeal.

"It-It all happened so fast. Some patients broke in, began tearing up the place. Like they were...looking for something. Bill here fought back, but there were too many! They took Dr. Young. She ran in here and they followed!" The doctor says.

"I'm sorry. When I came to, we were all tied up. Doc Young was gone..." The Arkham guard, Bill said sadly. It was as if he was blaming himself for Dr. Young's abduction.

* * *

- **West Wing Corridor** -

Bruce stumbles into a little trouble. As he began aimlessly wandering the mansion, an inmate holds him at gunpoint, the barrel of the automatic rifle aimed at the back of his head. He simply grins as his eyes turn green. That goon just sealed his fate...

Elsewhere in the corridor, Batman comes across a Joker goon holding a couple of Arkham guards at gunpoint. He sneaks up on the thug and takes him out silently. After this happens, the collar around the goon's neck starts beeping and emitting a laughter-like sound.

"What's that collar doing? Why's it making that noise?" Batman asks.

"It's a suicide collar...but it sounds weird." One of the guards says.

"Suicide collar?" Batman repeats.

"They've got some other names, but, well, we use them to monitor a patient's heartbeat. If it drops too low, the alarm goes off and a crash team rushes in." The guard explains more as Joker is seen on a monitor.

"And so does my crew if you trigger one. How do you like them apples, Bats? Standing around in the...hmm, let's see. Ah, the west wing. My men would be there now if they weren't a busy knocking a little sense into Cash. Tell you what. I won't spoil the surprise and let them know you're coming." Joker says before cutting the feed.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Mail Room**

Batman enters a mailroom, overhearing several Joker thugs interrogating Aaron Cash as well as another Arkham guard, who refuses to tell them where Dr. Young is hiding. After taking down the thugs down, he unties Cash and the guard.

"Thanks." Cash says in a minorly sarcastic tone. He always sounded like that.

"Where did Dr. Young go?" Batman asks, getting right to the point.

"I told her to run. These guys came in looking for her. I told her to go to her office and hide." Cash answers.

"Does she keep her records there?" Batman asks.

"I guess. She was pretty desperate to get in there. Her office is over there!" Cash says as he 'points' in the general direction of her office.

"How long ago was this? I need to find her notes before Joker gets his hands on them!"

20 minutes. Maybe more. What's so important about the notes?" Cash asks.

"Joker wants them. That makes them important. Stay here; I'm going to find her." Batman says in answer as he leaves.

* * *

- **North Corridor** -

As Batman wanders through a corridor, Joker comes on a loudspeaker. "Going after the notes yourself, eh, Bats? Good luck! I've got a crew working over the doctor as we speak. They'll squeeze the formula out of her soon enough. Why don't you just give up? Go on, roll over and die for once! Be your best friend...!" Joker teases.

* * *

- **Dr. Young's Office** -

Batman enters Dr. Young's office through an air vent and begins searching for clues that'll reveal where she is. He notices a safe that has been opened.

"Someone has already got to the safe! The only question now is who opened it?" Batman asks himself as he looks at the door leading into the office. "No sign of forced entry. Whoever opened it knew the combination. Hmmm." He wonders aloud as he watches surveillance footage on Dr. Young's computer, showing her opening the safe. "Good. Dr. Young got to her notes before Joker. She's taken them to hide somewhere. I need to follow her and find out where she put them." Batman scans her handprint on the safe before contacting Oracle. "Oracle, I'm on Dr. Young's trail. I've had to calibrate the scanner to only show recent prints. If I follow these, I will find her or the notes."

" _I hope it works. Just so you know, the GCPD found one of Joker's bombs downtown. It was full of marzipan and kittens_." Oracle comments.

"As I thought. It's just a twisted diversion. The real action's on Arkham!" Batman says, knowing the bomb threat was a farce all along.

* * *

- **Library** -

Batman returns to the ransacked library, noticing a slip of paper sticking out of one of the many oversized books. He pulls it out, realizing it's Dr. Young's notes for the Titan formula.

"Oracle, I found Dr. Young's formula." He says as he sprays his Explosive Gel onto it, causing it to slowly burn away to ash.

" _Great! So does that mean you've stopped Joker?_ "

"It's _never_ this simple with him..." Batman says. Moments later, Joker can be heard on the loudspeaker.

"What's that you've got there, Bats? No! Not the formula. What am I going to do? Who can help me now?" Joker asks in mock despair. "What's that? How about our old friend Zsasz? Hmmm, I did bump into him on the way back from the Gardens, where no doubt he was acting out some twisted fantasy. Maybe he could get her talking? I think he probably can. Great plan, Bats."

As Batman leaves, a familiar gas is sprayed through the room's vents.

* * *

- **Later** -

Batman walks through a long corridor when it starts raining...indoors. Something was wrong. It got stranger when he started to hear his parents' voices. "I can't believe you insisted on sitting through that movie again, Bruce. Come on. We'll be late for Alfred."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." The voice of a much younger Bruce said.

"Go easy on him, Tom. He loved it so. Alfred will wait. Keep up, Bruce!" The voice of Bruce's mother called out to him. As Batman walked further down the hallway, which never seemed to end, it started to warp as if it was changing into a different location. "Where are you taking us?" The voice of Bruce's mother asks.

"We can cut through here." Bruce's father says in answer.

"But it's starting to rain. Bruce is tired. Can't we just wait for him here?"

"Come on. Keep up. We're nearly there." Bruce's father says as the hallway was now a dark alley. Batman now realized what was going on. Scarecrow's Fear Toxin was affecting him again. Soon, the voice of the man who killed his parents could be heard.

"Oh, God!" Bruce's mother exclaims.

"Please! There's no need for this!"

"Stay where you are; I'll shoot!" The man says as the hammer of a handgun clicking could be heard.

"I'll give you whatever you want-" Thomas Wayne begins to say, only for the man to shoot him.

"Daddy!" Young Bruce cries out.

"Tom! Oh, God, oh, God. Tom!"

"Be quiet, lady. Just shut up. Give me those pearls."

"Stay away from me! Run, Bruce!" Martha Wayne beckons before another gunshot is heard.

"MOMMY!" Young Bruce cries out. The scene suddenly changes, as Batman stands over his dead parents and mourns them before entering a warped version of the Arkham Mansion's main hall as he sneaks past the giant Scarecrow again, this time having to contend with skeletons that Scarecrow creates. After dealing with the skeletons, Batman finds a Bat Signal and shines it on Scarecrow like before, releasing him from the reality warping effects of the toxin.

* * *

- **Clock Tower** -

Batman sees that he somehow made his way to the clocktower while under the influence of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin. Realizing he had no other way out, he cuts the steel cable holding the bell, causing it to crash onto the floor below, making a path for him.

After wandering for a bit, Joker appears on a monitor. "I've been waiting for you, listening to Zsasz make the good doctor scream while you played around in Scarecrow's world. How was it this time? Learn anything about yourself? Oh, tell me. Pull up a seat. Talk to me! I'm all ears...Actually, that reminds me. I could've sworn I heard Zsasz cutting her ears off. Certainly sounded like it. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

- **Warden's Office** -

Batman spots Zsasz dragging Dr. Young away, his knife dangerously close to her face. "Stay where you are, Batman! Listen to me carefully."

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" Dr. Young pleads hysterically.

"Come any closer...and I'll paint the walls crimson with her blood!" Zsasz says threateningly as he moves the knife closer to his hostage's head. Not wasting another second, Batman flings a batarang at Zsasz, hitting him directly in the face, knocking him out cold. As Barman walks towards him, Dr. Young starts pounding her fists on Zsasz's chest in anger.

"You monster! You evil, evil, evil monster!" She wails as she keeps hitting her unconscious attacker.

"He's not going anywhere. You can stop now." Batman says as he helps the traumatized woman stand up.

"Sorry...I'm so sorry!" She softly says.

"I saw Bane." He says.

"I know, I...Joker threatened me. I wanted to stop the experiment. I tried to give him his money back."

"Joker doesn't take no for an answer." Batman says.

"He wants an army. A horrible, twisted force to destroy Gotham, but he couldn't do it without the formula. I hid it, but..." Dr. Young stutters.

"Now he has Venom, and your formula." Batman says, finishing her sentence.

"God. He has _gallons_ of the stuff. There's a lab, hidden in the Gardens. It's locked off, but the security key codes for the entire island are in the Warden's safe!" Dr. Young says as she approaches a safe built into a wall.

"What else is Joker planning?" Batman asks as Dr. Young moves a plague from the wall, revealing the safe.

"How should I know? You think anything he says makes sense? I think he's insane..." She says, getting jumpscared by a silly face drawn on the safe. "Oh, my God!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Batman yells out. But it's too late, as a massive explosion erupts, causing both Dr. Young and Batman to fly backwards.


	5. Hulk Smash Titan

After an unspecified amount of time passes, Batman groggily wakes up, realizing that he was now surrounded by Harley Quinn and several goons, one of which had Quincy Sharp.

"Poor Dr. Young. Still, you know how Mr. J hates a squealer." Harley says as she walks over to Sharp, grabbing his cane that another thug was holding onto. "Speaking of squealers..." She says as she takes the piece of tape off of Sharp's mouth and begins hitting him with his own cane.

"Oh! S-Somebody help me!" Sharp pleads as Harley hits him in the face with the cane so hard, the top of it breaks off.

"That old loony actually thinks he runs this place! Talk about crazy! Well, Bats, places to go! Get him, boys!" Harley says as the thugs surround Batman, chuckling to themselves as they get ready to fight him. "If he gets up, knock him down, but not too rough. Mr. J needs him at the party." Harley adds as she leaves the room, taking Sharp with her.

Batman gets up and beats the goons despite his grogginess brought on by the explosion. After knocking them all out, Batman calls up Oracle. "Oracle. Dr. Young is dead. Have you figured out a way past these security gates? Before she died, she told me there's a production plant hidden somewhere in the Gardens."

" _The WayneTech security protocols seem to be hack-proof. Lucius did a good job. It's a two-part biometric sequence apparently generated by the Warden, using a code sequencer_." Oracle says.

"And destroyed by Joker in the safe explosion. Harley Quinn has the Warden, and he's the only chance we have to get past these gates."

" _Okay. Good luck_." Oracle replies as she hangs up.

* * *

- **Intensive Treatment Building** -

 **The Green Mile**

Batman wanders through the building before coming across Poison Ivy, who was sitting in a dimly lit cell. Upon noticing him, Ivy gets up and runs to the glass.

"Stop! Stop! Batman. Please! You've got to help my babies..." She pleads in desperation, putting her palm on the glass.

"I'm really not interested in a bunch of flowers, Ivy. Try that on Hulk. He's softer on you than I am."

"They're in pain! Crying for help!" Ivy pleads again, though Batman isn't affected by her begging.

"Just stay where you are; last thing I need is you running free!"

"Poor children...I'll save you!" Ivy says in a motherly way as she lays down on the floor of her cell.

* * *

- **Later** -

After many minutes of searching, Batman comes across Quincy Sharp, who is tied to a chair. Before Batman can untie him, he notices a monitor showing Harley strolling down a hallway, humming to herself before being jump scared by Ivy, yelping in surprise.

"Harley!" Ivy yells, slamming both her palms against the glass. "You have to help me!"

"Ivy?! Gee, you look like crap! Maybe I can sneak ya some shampoo." Harley says, noticing how worn out Ivy looks.

"The plants! Can't you hear them? They're crying out to me in agony!" Ivy says weakly.

"Yeah? Well, I really don't have time for this."

"Please let me out! They'll die without me!" Ivy begs.

"I don't know, Red. You're not on Mr. J's party list." Harley says as she looks at a list of names before looking back at Ivy. "Oh, well..."

As Harley begins to walk away, Ivy groans. "Please!"

Harley stops. "Ah, what the heck. I'll cut you a break!" She says as she swipes a card on the door, allowing Ivy to finally be free.

"That feels so much better...!" Ivy moans pleasurably as she struts away, but not before blowing a kiss to Harley.

"Ah, she's a good kid..." Harley sighs.

As Batman watches it all happen, Joker appears on a different monitor. "I could watch those two all day! What a riot! And speaking of riots...Here's a bit of civil unrest I cooked up just for you!" He says as he presses a button, releasing all of Arkham's most deranged, animalistic inmates, who cackle maniacally upon being released.

Cut back to Batman, who unties the Warden. "He's taken control of the security overrides. I have the sequence generator' but without the terminal in my office, it's useless." The Warden says as he rubs his wrists.

"Your terminal has been destroyed. Give me the sequencer." Batman commands.

"What? Oh...yes, of course." Sharp says as he hands a small gadget to Batman.

"It's useless. Half the code won't get you anywhere. We're trapped in here." The Warden says. He always gave up way too easily.

Batman shakes his head as he looks at the Warden. "There's always a way out. Always. Stay here. Lock this gate when I leave." Batman orders.

"Oh. Good idea. Can't have someone of my stature falling back into their hands, now can we?" Sharp asks as Batman departs.

Deciding he'll need help in taking down Harley, Batman calls up Hulk. "Hulk, where are you? I'm in the Intensive Treatment building, chasing down Harley."

" **Just got out of the Mansion. You're after Harley? Count me in. I love to chase her**." Hulk says as he hangs up, heading towards the Intensive Treatment building.

* * *

- **Intensive Treatment Building** -

 **Main Cell Block**

Batman walks into a room with multiple cells surrounded by electric floor paneling before Harley jumps into view from the other side of the room, cackling.

"Surprise!" She hollers out as she bows to him out of 'respect'. "You know, Bats, I always thought there was a spark between us!" She teases as she uses her skills as an acrobat to get to a higher level of the room and hit a switch. "Well now there is!" She shouts as lethal electricity courses through the floor, killing a very unlucky Arkham guard. "I know, I know. You're shocked! Come and get me, Bats. I double dare you!"

Thinking fast, Batman uses his grapnel gun to get to the higher level, safe from the electric shocks as Harley's goons attack him, though he makes quick work of them. However, Harley escapes and cuts Batman off from her as a security gate activates behind her. "Was that as easy as it looked? Hmmm. Well. It won't be so easy trying to catch me!" She taunts as she blows a kiss at Batman before running away again.

Batman enters a room where two guards are hanging by their wrists above pools of water as Harley walks into view, standing safely behind a viewing room. "Look who's finally turned up. The Dork Knight himself. How's it hanging, Bats?" Harley mockingly asks. "Got a little problemo for you. See those two guards over there? I know. Shocking! How are you gonna save them?"

Wasting no time, Batman uses his Cryptographic Sequencer he got from Sharp to turn off the electrified water before hurling batarangs at the ropes, cutting the guards free.

"Time for me to go, Bats. I'll miss you...Not!" Harley meanly says as she looks at her wrist. "Oh, and you have only 30 seconds to get out. Bye bye." She says as she leaves.

"We're trapped. She's locked us in with a bomb!" One of the guards says. His panic increases when he hears rapid rumbling as the floor shakes. "What the hell's that?!"

"That's backup..." Batman says, knowing that Hulk was coming. Soon enough, the door crumples us slightly as Hulk pulls the door open.

" **Anyone want out**?" Hulk asks with a grin as the guards quickly run out of the room, followed by Batman as Hulk releases the door, making it close.

"Oh! I thought we were both gonna die in there!" One of the guards exclaims.

"You're safe now." Batman calmly says as he looks at Hulk, who grunts and nods. "How'd you know where I was?"

" **Locator in my belt. Built it for me on my third year so I'd know where you were**." Hulk answers, pointing to a centerpiece on his belt.

"You both going after that crazy witch? I saw her heading out of the door as we got out of the room." The guard says.

"She won't get away. We'll stop her, and then her boyfriend." Batman says determinately.

"Good. Listen, I'll go try and get the ventilation system working. If you guys find her, don't go easy on her. For me."

Hulk and Batman nod as they head off to find Harley, only to hear her voice on the intercom. "You expecting congratulations? Come on. Try and catch me. Oh, I see Hulkie-poo has joined the party. Hi, Hulkie. You miss me?"

" **Nope**." Hulk answers.

* * *

- **Extreme Incarceration** -

Hulk and Batman enter a raised platform surrounded by cells with numbers on them as Harley walks up to a control room console.

"Here he comes, Mr. J! And Hulkie joined in on the fun!"

"Excellent! I'll leave it to you, then, my dear. Just get rid of Hulk! He'll ruin everything!"

"Get them!" Harley yells as a large group of thugs charge out to fight the two heroes, though they're obviously no match against Batman and Hulk, who have superior skill and strength, respectively. Harley activates the electric panels on one of the floors. While Batman manages to get to safety, Hulk isn't quick enough and the electricity hits his boots, but nothing happens.

"What?! Why aren't getting all staticky?!" Harley asks, enraged by the unforeseen result.

" **Ha! Reinforced leather boots, Harley. I can't be electrocuted**!" Hulk gloats.

"He's done it again. I don't believe it. I'm on my way now." Harley says, but Joker has other ideas.

"Whoops. Change of plans, kiddo." Joker says.

"But I tried my best!"

"Sorry, but there is no prize for second place. I'm afraid you're off the party list. Better luck next time." Joker says with glee.

"No!" Harley pouts and whines as she leaves to attack the two heroes. "Die, you big ugly jerks!" She shouts angrily as she triple backflips towards them, though Hulk sighs as he catches her mid-kick and hurls her against a railing, light enough to keep her from breaking her back, but hard enough to really hurt as Batman approaches her. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Harley yells when Batman grabs her arm and quickly yanks it away, out of his grip. He notices a piece of paper sticking out of her bra and pulls it out. "That's my party list!"

"Quiet." Batman says as he looks at the list of names. "Why the smiles next to certain names?" He asks as he hands the list to Hulk, who looks at the names.

"You're the detective. You tell me." Harley retorts as she stands up.

" **Hmmm**... **Catwoman, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Clayface, Killer Croc, Penguin, Ventriloquest. This is a list of the other inmates, Bat**." Hulk says as Harley tries to punch Batman, only for Batman to counter her and knock her down again before using a scanning device on her fingerprints before Hulk lightly shoves her into one of the cells, locking her in.

"You won't find Mr. J. He's in a secret lab in the Gardens, and-Oh, crap!" Harley exclaims, realizing that she just told Hulk and Batman where Joker is.

"Yep, we know." Batman says, a secret grin appearing on his face.

" **That was too easy**..." Hulk says softly as he pockets the list of names.

"It _always_ is when Harley Quinn is involved..." Batman replies.

"Damn! Well, he'll get me out! You'll see! Yeah...you'll see.." Harley says in defeat, knowing Joker won't help her escape.

After dealing with all that, Batman radioes Oracle. "Oracle, I'm done. Harley is...subdued and we have her prints scanned."

" _We? Oh, right. Hulk is there with you. So you can find the secret lab in the Gardens_."

"Yes. Harley's been everywhere on the island, so I'm calibrating the scanner to only show prints that have traces of chlorophyll."

" _Okay, listen. Be careful. I re-routed a WayneTech satellite to show thermal scans of the island. The Gardens are showing up hot. Something bad is happening there_." Oracle warns as she hangs up.

* * *

- **Botanical Gardens** -

 **Aviary**

Hulk and Batman enter a room, noticing two Arkham guards hanging above a dark chasm in huge birdcages.

"Help me! Please! Get me out of this thing! One of the guards pleads.

"Listen, the Bat and the monster are on the way. If you see either one of them, send the annoying doctors to Hell. That's the...down one, right?" Joker says over the loudspeaker. "Remember, if you hear a dollar to off, it means those two are here!"

Batman and Hulk stay out of sight of the henchmen. "Joker's men all have the security collars. I'll need to take out the operator first. Hulk, stay here."

Hulk rolls his eyes, but realizes that he'd be spotted immediately, and nods. " **Fine**." He then turns back into Bruce Banner.

After a few moments, Batman makes it to the control tower and takes out the lone thug before heading off to take out the rest. Once they've been dealt with, Batman lowers the doctors onto the ground.

"Joker wanted the entrance to the Titan production plant guarded. We should pick up Harley's trail again so we can find it." Batman says. He quickly manages to find the entrance behind a wall panel as the two heroes enter.

* * *

- **Titan Production Plant** -

Bruce and Batman enter, catching the attention of Joker and two of his henchmen.

"Well, look who's discovered our secret lab. Since you both made it this far, let me show you both what I've cooked up." Joker says as he pulls out a dart gun and shoots his own henchmen with it, much to Bruce's surprise. The men groan as they go through a startling and painful looking transformation. Their muscles enlarge, their eyes glow a bright green, pieces of bone protrude from their bodies, and are now as big as the Hulk.

"Bruce, call him out." Batman says as he charges towards the Titan goons. Bruce sighs as he quickly transforms, roaring as he attacks the monsters, trading blows with them. Even these things were no match for him; they were a pale imitator compared to him. Even Bane put up more of a fight. Soon after, the two beasts were taken down, as well as several containers of the Titan drug as Batman calls Oracle. "Oracle, we destroyed the Titan production facility, but Joker escaped with enough to cause us real problems."

" _Just when you think it can't get any worse_." Oracle replies.

"They've been using a Venom plant hybrid to create the Titan strain. The plant's the key, and there's only one person on Arkham Island who can help us." Batman says.

" **Don't tell me it's** -" Hulk begins to say, only to be interrupted by Oracle.

" _Ivy. What makes you think Poison Ivy will help you guys?"_

"If her plants are at risk, she'll listen. I have a sample of her pheromone signature on record. She'll be somewhere in the Gardens. We'll track her down."

* * *

- **Ivy's Lair** -

Hulk and Batman enter a spacious room with a water fountain, spotting Ivy sitting near it, speaking to a vine in a motherly way.

"It's all right my darlings. I'm here now. My poor darlings...Yes, I know they found us. But I won't let them hurt you. I'll kill them first..." She then sees Hulk. "Hulk. It's been too long. Remember the last time we crossed paths?"

" **I remember you making me your slave**..." Hulk growls.

"Ivy. I know Dr. Young used these plants to produce Venom." Batman says.

"Yes, and I heard through the grapevine that the evil woman paid the price." Ivy says with an evil chuckle.

"We need you to help us create an antidote." Batman says as a vine slithers behind him.

"Why should I? Let Joker have his fun. I'll enjoy watching you squirm...and I'll make Hulk into my pet." Ivy says as the vine reels back to attack Batman only for Hulk to catch it and violently squeeze it, making Ivy scream in pain.

" **Sorry. Did that hurt**?" Hulk asks with a cruel grin.

"You've been in the dark too long!" Batman says as he approaches Ivy. "Every plant on this island will get the same unless you cooperate."

Ivy sighs in defeat as she clutches her arm. "There's a plant, growing deep in Arkham Island. Only it can reverse the effects of this Titan strain."

"Where do we find it?"

"Oh...in Killer Croc's lair. You didn't think it'd be easy, did you?" Ivy asks.

Batman turns around to leave, only to glance at Ivy. "Go back to your cell, or we'll be after you next..." After saying this, he leaves.

"And I'll be waiting..." Ivy says softly, revenge clearly on her mind.

" **Sorry about the arm, Ivy**." Hulk says apologetically as he kneels down.

"As if you could hurt my feelings...Remember that one night we had...?" Ivy asks seductively.

" **Like I'm ever gonna forget**..." Hulk mumbles.

"Oh, come now. It wasn't _all_ bad. You had fun, just as I did." Ivy says teasingly.

Hulk chuckles as he gets up and walks away. " **Some of if was good**... **until my senses came back**. **Of all places, it** ** _has_** **to be Croc's lair that has the plant**..." Hulk softly says in frustration.

After they leave Ivy's domain, Batman rings up Oracle. "Oracle, we need to find a way into Killer Croc's lair. It's somewhere below Arkham Island."

" _There's nothing on the system about where he's kept_." Oracle says.

"I found a door near the Batcave, but it's shut tight. There's got to be another way in. I left Guard Cash in the Mansion. We'll see if he can shed some light on where Croc's kept."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Next chapter will more than likely have Hulk and Batman dealing with Croc as well as them having to contend with Ivy's enhanced plants.**


	6. Battle of The Monsters

"I want them dead! I won't let them hurt my babies again!" Ivy yells through a loudspeaker as Hulk and Batman walk through the greenhouse.

"I can't believe you guys left poor little Ivy crying in her garden. She looked so sad." Joker says, joining the conversation. Suddenly, large vines erupt through the floor and walls, keeping the two heroes from leaving through the main entrance. "I gave her a little Titan..." Joker adds. "Gotta say, the results are a little different. Shall I give her another? I think she wants it." Joker says, followed by a scream from Ivy as the ground rumbles. "They don't call you Ivy for nothing, do they, dear? I was hoping for a 40 foot killer plant, but you do t always get what you want, do you?" Joker asks Ivy through the loudspeaker as Hulk and Batman struggle to get past the vines, though Hulk is able to lift the large, pulsating vines long enough for the two to exit the greenhouse.

* * *

- **Outside** -

Batman and Hulk's eyes widen as they see large plants sprouting all over; these plants were as big as houses.

"Titan must be having a different effect on Ivy. Her plants are growing; they'll soon be out of control." Batman says as he looks at the overgrowing flora in horror as one of the maniacal inmates approaches a man sized plant pod, which fires a spore that instantly knocks him down. "Looks like the plants are mutating further." He adds.

" **Ouch. This looks bad**..." Hulk says in response to the small pod's surprising lethalness.

"That pod appears to contain similar spores to the ones Ivy used to attack Gotham last year. They're deadly." Batman surmises.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Arkham Mansion**

After making short work of the plant pods, Hulk and Batman enter the mansion the same way as before, noticing lethal plant spores flooding the entire area. The two heroes get around that issue by using some nearby catwalks that keep them above most of the spores.

"Batman! Hulk!" A voice called out below, which turned out to be fellow officer Aaron Cash, who, along with another guard, were down below, but appeared to be unharmed by all the spores. The two heroes jump down and look at Cash. "I figured you two would be here by now. What's the deal with the plants?"

"It's complicated." Batman says, receiving a raised eyebrow from Hulk.

"Let me guess. Poison Ivy. She teamed up with Joker." Cash says, knowing exactly what the issue was.

" **So much for being complicated**." Hulk sarcastically says.

"All that matters is that we stop the plants taking over the island, but..." Batman begins to say, only to stall.

Cash sighs. "There's always a but, isn't there?"

"Where do you keep Killer Croc? We found a door in the sewers, but it's sealed shut." Batman asks.

"That monster's got his own special cell. It's right below the transfer room back in Intensive Treatment. Elevator goes right down to an old sewer. We just drop meat down there every day or so and try to forget about him. It's locked off; more security than the Joker. You won't get in without the Warden's permission. He has the codes." Cash says.

"Thanks, Cash. Stay here and do not go near the plants. They'll kill you." Batman warns.

* * *

- **Intensive Treatment** -

Hulk and Batman enter. Because the coast is clear, Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner. As Bruce and Barman walk down a hall, the loudspeaker turns on. "Did anyone watch the game last night?" This greatly confused the two heroes before they started to feel woozy.

"What the...?" Bruce weakly asks as he struggles to stand up straight.

"Scarecrow...his Fear Toxin..." Batman surmises.

* * *

- **Batman's Hallucination** -

Batman starts to see things in reverse. He's the one in cuffs while Joker is driving the Batmobile to Arkham. Once inside Arkham, Batman is strapped to a gurney as he is pulled down a hallway by Victor Zsasz while Joker and Harley follow, the latter of which is holding an assault rifle.

"Can I keep him, sweetie? Please, please, please? I'll feed him and walk him. I promise." Harley says, swaying her hips as she follows the restrained Batman, followed closely by Joker.

"You have to listen to me! It was a mistake! I didn't do it!" Batman maniacally screams.

"He don't look so big and scary now, does he, Mr. J?" Harley asks as the gurney stops.

"Just got to check your prisoner, dear." Scarecrow says, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Whatever, just be quick! He's not looking too good." Harley says impatiently as Scarecrow analyzes Batman.

"No, he's not. We really should feel sorry for him. He never fully got over his parents' death. It left him quite insane. What is going on inside your head, Wayne? Bah, he's gone. Just a twisted shell of a man." Scarecrow says as he keeps analyzing Batman, who suddenly lunges his head towards the criminals.

"Cut me free!" Batman screams out, making Scarecrow jump back in surprise.

"He's all yours, Joker." Scarecrow says, satisfied with his results.

"Oh, goody! Come on, Mr. J. We're ready." Harley says excitedly.

"I've waited a long time for this, Bats. Let's start the party." Joker says as he pulls out a handgun and points it at Batman's head. "With a bang!" He says before pulling the trigger.

* * *

- **Bruce's Hallucination** -

Bruce Banner wakes up in the streets of a decimated Gotham City. After wandering around for a bit, genuinely confused by his surroundings, he comes across a most disturbing sight: several dead superheroes lying on the ground, including Superman, Flash, Cyborg, Zatanna, and Aquaman. Bruce than sees that Wonder Woman is among the corpses. He quickly runs over to her and cradles her lifeless body.

" _No_! Diana! No...No, please, no!" He says as he begins to cry. "Don't leave me..." He tearfully pleads, his forehead touching hers as he hears Batman groan.

"Why, Bruce? You were supposed...to be our friend..." The caped crusader groans weakly before dying.

Bruce then realized what happened in his hallucination as he saw his hands change to that of the Hulk. He would be the cause of the fall of the Justice League, if not every other superhero that Hulk comes across, regardless of their abilities. " **What is happening to me**?!" Bruce screams as he changes into Hulk and roars in sorrow.

* * *

- **Batman's Hallucination** -

Batman punches his way out of a grave marked, "R.I.P. Bruce Wayne." After climbing out of the grave, Batman comes across manic versions of himself, including one feeding off of a dead rat. He jumps across several ledges before coming into contact with the giant Scarecrow once again. Like before, Batman easily outmaneuvers Scarecrow and makes it to a Bat-Signal, only to warp back to reality, where he quickly injects more Fear Toxin into the two weakened heroes.

"I think you two need a little more!" Scarecrow says as he doubles the dosage, making the two heroes warp back into their hallucinations.

Back in Batman's hallucination, the floor collapses beneath Batman, which leads him to fall in a caged up area where Scarecrow looms over him. "Are you enjoying the extra dose, little bat?" He taunts as several skeletons crawl out of the ground and attack Batman. "I won't rush things this time. I'm going to savor every moment of your terror as I slowly destroy you. And then...I'll tear apart Banner's pathetic mind!" He says as he sends more skeletons, including several that resemble the Titan henchmen. Despite all this, Batman prevails, breaking free of his hallucination and grabbing onto Scarecrow.

"How are you two doing this?! You both ingested enough toxins to drive 10 men insane! What are you?!" Scarecrow exclaims as he breaks free and runs away. "Why fight it? You're both as crazy as the rest of us! You need us as much as we need you and that monster. And to prove it, I'll flood the catacombs with enough Fear Gas to break the minds of everyone in Gotham for a hundred years." Scarecrow's ethereal voice hollers out as it slowly fades. Batman walks over to Bruce, who is clutching his head and crying out Diana's name over and over again until Batman slaps him.

"Bruce, it's not real. It was Crane. Whatever you think you saw...it wasn't real. He's getting away; we need to catch him. Now!" He says sternly, to which Bruce nods as he wipes some tears off his face.

* * *

- **Secure Transit** -

As Bruce and Batman enter, they notice an elevator lowering itself before hearing Scarecrow cackling to himself. As the elevator reaches the bottom of the facility, a large metal door closes above it, cutting the heroes off from Scarecrow.

* * *

- **Croc's Lair** -

After maneuvering past the elevator and its many obstacles, Batman and Bruce, who recently transformed, enter the sewer that no doubt was being used by Croc. The two approach a plant identical to the pods from earlier, only to hear Scarecrow call out.

"Too late, heroes! One step closer, and this goes into the water!" He says as he holds up a bag full of Fear Gas. "The cave will fill with your deepest, darkest nightmares, and you will never reach your precious Venom roots."

" **I'll kill you for what you put me through**!" Hulk says threateningly, though Batman holds him back as Scarecrow dangles the bag over the water.

"Hulk, no! Don't do it, Crane!" Batman says as Scarecrow begins to cackle. Unbeknownst to any of them, Killer Croc surfaces and grabs Scarecrow and lifts him over his head, making him drop the bag harmlessly on the ground. Acting fast, Batman tosses a batarang into Croc's shock collar, activating it. As the electric currents surge through him, he leaps into the water, still holding Scarecrow.

" **Croc. Fantastic**." Hulk says in response to what just happened.

* * *

- **Later** -

After adjusting to being in Croc's home turf, Hulk and Batman maneuver around before entering a section of the sewer.

"Oracle, we're heading into Croc's lair to collect the plant spores Ivy spoke about. He's in some kind of old sewer network. Send us the schematics. It's like a maze down here."

" _There's nothing on record. Bruce, are you sure about this? It sounds like a suicide mission_." Oracle asks.

"We don't have a choice. I've tuned the scanners to detect the spores required to make the Anti-Venom. It'll lead us straight to them." Batman says

" _What about Croc_?" Oracle asks.

"Croc's just an animal, and animals just need traps and the right bait. We'll be fine." Batman says as he sprays a large amount of Explosive Gel onto the ground.

" **I hope**..." Hulk says softly as they enter Croc's lair, which as lots of wooden platforms floating above the water. Much to the two's surprise, they can hold the combined weight of the two.

"These floating platforms will support us, but will also send sound waves through the water, giving away our position to Croc. We'll need to move as slowly as possible." Batman says to Hulk, who nods.

As the two carefully navigate the labyrinth like sewer, they come across a spore and Batman begins to extract the genetic material, only for Croc to surface. Before Croc can reach Batman, Hulk tackles him into the water. The two titans exchange blow after blow, with Hulk emerging from the water victorious while Croc swims away.

" **Blegh! Remind me to shower after this**!" Hulk says in disgust at the fact he just swam in sewer water. Sewer water that Croc was swimming in.

"Noted. These spores don't contain enough of the Anti-Venom. We're going to need to find more." Batman says, to which Hulk nods as the two begin to search for more, only to be attacked by Croc again, who bursts out of the water and stands in front of Hulk. He growls before swinging his right arm at Hulk, only for Hulk to dodge his attack and counter it with a right punch to Croc's face, who recoils from the sheer force of the attack. As thick as Croc's hide was, even _it_ couldn't protect him from Hulk's unparalleled strength. Croc and Hulk lock hands as they push against each other, growling like two primal beasts while Batman runs off to collect more of the plant spores. Hulk shoves Croc back, emerging victorious in their show of strength.

" **Come on, you overgrown handbag**!" Hulk shouts, goading Croc into fighting back. After receiving several more brutal punches from the much stronger gamma goliath, Croc roars in frustration as he grabs Hulk and slams him down onto the wooden platform before trying to bite into his face, only for Hulk to steady himself on a new wooden platform and lift Croc over his head. " **Raaaagh**!" Hulk roars triumphantly as he tosses Croc against a concrete wall, who then falls into the water again, though he quickly climbs back out and confronts Hulk again, who makes short work of him once again, punching Croc in the face and gut several times before punching out one of Croc's knees, breaking it with a violent 'snap'.

"Ahhhhh!" Croc screams as Hulk punches him so hard, he goes flying into a wall, falling into the water again.

"That injury will slow him down. Hulk, we got enough spores to make the antidote. Let's get out of here." Batman says, returning to Hulk with a vial full of the genetic material.

" **You don't have to tell me twice, Bat**." Hulk says, more than happy to leave. Croc always creeped Hulk out, despite the several years of experience fighting him.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Entrance To Croc's Lair**

The two almost make it out until a rusted gate slides down in front of them, trapping them. Croc emerges and roars as he limps towards them. "My caves will be your tomb!" Hulk stands in front of Batman, ready for a fight, only for the Explosive Gel to detonate right as Croc limped across it. The floor collapses, sending Croc plummeting far beneath the sewer floor, cutting him off from his prey as Hulk lifts the rusted gate, allowing them to escape. "I will find you!" Croc roars loudly, though the two heroes paid no mind to his threat.

" **Get a hobby, Croc**..." Hulk mumbles.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Well, now we know what Hulk fears.** **The fight felt a little short, so I'll update it later.**


	7. Life of The Party

- **Batcave** -

Hulk and Batman walk into the Batcave and get to work on manufacturing the antidote to Titan, though Batman does most of the work while Hulk sits down to rest.

" _How close are you to making the cure_?" Oracle asks as the monitor reads 78% and slowly rises.

"Close. It's more difficult than we expected." Batman says. "The process is slow, difficult, and doesn't produce much antidote."

" _And the good news_?" Oracle asks, almost hesitantly.

"The chemical will definitely stop Ivy. It may also reverse the Titan transformation. I need to run more tests to be sure. I've set the computer to create more, but we need to get out of here and find Ivy." Batman says as he grabs a syringe filled with a bright green liquid.

" _Thank God. Her plants have reached the Gotham River_." Oracle says. Right on cue, several of Ivy's giant vines burst into the Batcave and destroy the monitors. " _Batman! Hulk! Bruce! Are you guys all right_?"

Luckily, Hulk and Batman manage to evade the vines as they block the main entrance. "We're fine!" Batman says. As the two heroes prepare for a final confrontation with Ivy and Joker.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Sewers**

As Hulk and Batman rush to the surface, Oracle rings up Batman. " _Batman, Hulk, I've been running a simulation on the damage Ivy's plants will do if they reach Gotham_."

"They won't get that far. The antidote will stop them and Ivy." Batman says confidently.

" _I hope you're right. I'm here if you guys need me_." Oracle says before cutting off.

* * *

- **Main Sewer Junction** -

The two heroes make it to the main junction, noticing a green liquid pouring down.

Batman rings up Oracle. "Oracle, we got another problem."

" _What now?! Two-Face? Riddler? Some kind of giant Joker robot_?" Oracle says in a whiny way.

" **Ooh. Someone's cranky**." Hulk remarks on Oracle's attitude.

"Unfortunately, nothing that simple. We're at the Main Sewer Junction, and it appears to be polluted with Titan. Why? What's he doing now?" Batman asks.

" _I'll look into it_." Oracle says more politely as she cuts the call.

After using their acrobatic skills to maneuver the sewer, Batman wonders aloud. "The Titan water seems to be corrosive, but it shouldn't trouble the suit or your boots, Hulk. Oracle, what have you found out?"

" _Um...I'm not sure you guys are ready for this_." Oracle says hesitantly.

" **Try us**." Hulk dares.

"Go ahead, Oracle." Batman says, ready for anything.

" _Joker's pumping all the waste product from the Titan process into that chamber. It acts as a kind of natural storage tank. Once it's full, it releases the water into the Gotham River. Normally, it's safe, but..._ "

"But this time it's full of Titan. How do we stop it?" Batman asks, finishing Oracle's sentence.

" _I'm working on it_." Oracle says.

* * *

- **Later** -

As the two make it out, Oracle phones them up again. " _Okay. According to the plans I have on file, there are three control rooms. The first is directly above you guys_."

"We'll shut them all down." Batman says, to which Hulk nods.

" _What will happen if this Titan stuff reaches Gotham_?" Oracle asks, fearing the worst.

"It won't reach Gotham." Batman says firmly, ending the call.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Pump Room**

Hulk and Batman find the final control room, which is filled with Joker goons. Hulk grins as he leaps down and makes short work of them, punching and tossing them until they stop moving.

"Oracle. That's pump three disabled. We're going to head back up to the surface and stop Ivy." Batman says.

" _Okay. Get in touch if you need anything_." Oracle replies.

* * *

- **Outside** -

Out in the surface, Batman and Hulk rush to the Botanical Gardens, occasionally having to contend with snipers and more of Ivy's pod plants as her ethereal voice can be heard.

"I am everywhere. My babies know your every move. You and your kind are arrogant enough to think you can destroy us. You will fail and we will become the most powerful force on the planet."

Hulk rolls his eyes. " **Forgetting someone**?"

"You will pay, Batman and Hulk. For hurting my babies." Ivy continues to speak as Joker chimes in.

"Oh, God...Does she ever stop going on about those plants of hers?" Joker asks in annoyance at Ivy's monologuing.

"When I finish with Hulk and Batman, I'll be coming after you, Joker!" Ivy shouts.

"Will you really? Well, that's gratitude, isn't it? Women. You give them, presents, experimental chemicals and nice costumes, and they still turn on you. Well, good luck to you, toots. I've got an army, a city-sized dose of Titan, and a bag of weed killer. Come and find me when you're done with Bat-brain the gamma oaf. It'll be fun. You can bring the wine. I'll make the salad."

* * *

- **Greenhouse Entrance** -

Hulk and Batman make it into the Greenhouse and head towards Ivy. " _So you're here at last. Do you like what I've done with the place_?" Ivy asks teasingly.

" **A bit**." Hulk says in answer.

" _Glad you like it, Hulk. My babies are growing, Batman. Come and see_..." As the two continue to stroll further in, Ivy continues to taunt them. " _Are you scared, Batman? You should be. You're only a man. And you, Hulk. Why fight this? Why fight me? Together, we could rule this world. Me as its queen...and you as its king_."

" **Tempting**... **but I'll pass**." Hulk says as the two heroes reach Ivy's lair.

* * *

- **Ivy's Lair** -

They enter Ivy's 'home' as Batman approaches a vine. Before he can use his Explosive Gel on it, Ivy uses a nearby vine to knock the gadget out of his hand, startling the two heroes.

"I won't let you brutes destroy it." Ivy says confidently, underestimating the power the two heroes had.

"I told you to go to your cell." Batman firmly says as he clenches his fist.

"I was a fool. I thought the plants were in pain. Now I realize they were evolving, growing stronger!" Ivy says proudly as several vines burst through the floor and wrap around her.

" **This looks bad**..." Hulk mumbles as he clenches his fists, ready for a fight as the vines lift Ivy off the ground.

"And now we'll grow together!" Ivy yells as a massive flower-like plant emerges and 'consumes' Ivy, revealing her to be safely held inside the plant by a protective dome.

" **Okay, this is _really_ bad**!" Hulk exclaims as the plant attacks the two, wrapping Hulk up in thick vines while it fires miniaturized spores at Batman, who easily dodges them as Hulk finally manages to break free from the vines and leaps onto the face of the plant and pries the protective dome open, exposing Ivy.

"Hulk! You wouldn't hurt me! Not after our night!" She pleads, trying to trick him into doing her bidding. "You don't want this! Deep down, you feel the same!"

" **Ivy**..." Hulk says softly, failing to notice a vine wrap around him and hurl him to the floor. " **Damn it**!"

"Don't let her trick you, Hulk!" Batman orders as the two heroes use their respective skills to fight and cripple the oversized plant. Hulk nods as he leaps up and tears off one of the tentacles that fire the spores, making Ivy and the plant shriek in pain simultaneously.

* * *

- **Later** -

With the plant unable to fight back, as Hulk had torn off all of its appendages, it falls forward, giving Batman the chance to deliver the 'killing' blow. He sprays some Explosive Gel onto the dome and as the plant rears back, he detonates it, making the plant reel around in pain as Ivy can be heard screaming in anguish. The plant collapses in front of Hulk and Batman and slides into the hole it originated from.

" **Ivy**!" Hulk shouts in protest as she falls.

"She's gone, Hulk! We have to go! Now!" Batman says, noticing the greenhouse beginning to collapse around them. Hulk nods as he grabs Batman and leaps out, leaving Ivy behind.

* * *

- **Outside** -

 **Arkham North**

Once the two make it outside, fireworks explode in the sky, some of which form smiley faces.

"Datatata! Hulk and Batman! I know it's been a long, hard night, but good news! The party is about to start!" Joker says over a loudspeaker. "We've got everything! Music, dancing, chemicals that create monsters. You guys don't want to miss it. So get your asses over to the Cell Block, or you'll miss your final surprise."

* * *

- **Visitor Center** -

Hulk and Batman head over to the Visitor Center, coming across several Joker thugs, one of which is holding a clipboard.

"Guest list only! If your name's not on the list, you ain't going in!" The goon says as he reads the list of names. "Let's see. A, no, that's not right. B...Bane...Ah! Here it is. Batman. Next up! H...Harley Quinn. Nope, she's in lockup. Oh, here we are! Hulk." He says, showing that the clipboard has 'Batman and Hulk' spray painted across a blank piece of paper. "Hey! Looks like you're the guests of honor. Give them a big welcome, guys!" He says, letting the two heroes walk in as they pass a big congregation of more Joker thugs, which they quickly beat up before moving on.

* * *

- **Visitor Room** -

Batman and Hulk spot Joker sitting behind a plate of glass, strangely, a TV sits atop his head.

"Are you excited, guys? I mean, we've been building up to this point all night. Don't tell me you've not been looking forward to it. I know I have."

" **That makes one of us**." Hulk says in response as Joker pulls the TV off of his head.

"Surprise!" Joker says with glee. "Haha! Everyone always said I should be in television. You don't want to miss this. Really...it'll be a blast!" Joker says, putting the TV in the chair he was sitting in as he begins to count down from 10 as he walks away. When he reaches one, the TV explodes violently, dazing the two heroes, who weren't expecting that. Once they recuperate, Hulk and Batman walk through the hole the explosion left, eventually entering a room with Joker sitting atop a tower made of mannequins as well as two Titans sitting inside of cages. "Why didn't you stop them?" Joker asks the Scarface dummy as Hulk and Batman dispatch several Joker goons. "Me? It was your plan, you goofy clown!" Joker says, pretending to be Scarface as Hulk takes down the last of Joker's men. "Ahh, I'm sending you back to the Ventriloquest where you belong!" Joker says as he tosses Scarface onto the floor in frustration.

After this happens, one of the Titan creatures runs out of his cage and swings at the heroes, who are out of reach. " **Bat**... **look. He's not a prisoner**." Hulk says, noticing that the creature is wearing a torn up security vest.

"You both had to spoil everything, didn't you? Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley-my hobby by the way-and ruining all my lovely Venom plants." Joker says in disappointment.

" **Well, technically, Croc ate Scarecrow himself**." Hulk mumbles.

"It's over, Joker." Batman says.

"Over? Why, my dear delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begun!" Joker says gleefully as he pulls a lever, releasing the collars on his Titan beasts, who exit their cages and approach the heroes, joined by more ordinary goons.

" **Here we go again**..." Hulk sighs as he clenches his fists and roars at his monstrous opponents. As Hulk battles the larger foes, Batman slowly tends to the normal henchmen, punching and kicking them in the face and main torso while Hulk deals with the Titan monsters, trading powerful punches with them that practically shook the room. With one Titan down, Hulk easily takes down the second one, knocking it down and repeatedly bashing its face with his fists, though he held back, since it wasn't an inmate.

Once all the goons have been dealt with, Joker applauds the two victors. "Nicely done, boys. You deserve a prize! Your old pal, Commissioner Gordon." Joker says as Gordon drops in, hanging from a rope wrapped around his waist.

" **What? Seriously, old man? Again**?" Hulk asks in annoyance at Gordon's apparent incompetence.

"Say! He looks all run down. Let's pep him up!" Joker says as he aims his Titan dart gun at Gordon and pulls the trigger. Without hesitating, Batman jumps in front of the dart, which imbeds into his chest.

"Batman!" Gordon says in protest while Hulk's eyes widen in shock.

Batman pulls the dart out of him as his arm starts to pulsate. "Get away...!" He demands as he punches the ground, which cracks slightly. Joker climbs down from his tower and watches on with excitement as Batman struggles.

"Ooh, here we go! We're going to have some fun now, kiddies!" Joker says gleefully before realizing that Batman is fighting the transformation. "You're trying to resist the change?! That's not fair!" He says, kicking Batman in the face in an attempt to make him turn. "Come on! Give in!" He says, only for Batman to punch him in the face.

" **Shut up, clown**." Hulk says in annoyance as he looms over Batman.

"So, you wanna play hardball, Bats? Your call!" Joker says as he tries to tickle Batman with a feather, only to be shoved by Hulk.

"Oh! You're ruining my big night!" Joker complains. "Months of planning down the crapper...I just wanted to bring down your grim façades and for once let you guys see the world as I see it, giggling in a corner and bleeding. But you've both denied me even that." Joker says sadly as he aims the dart gun at his jaw. "I have nothing to live for." He says as he pulls the trigger, the force of the impact knocking him out cold. After a few seconds, Joker suddenly wakes up, gasping as his eyes glow a bright green as he slowly rises and begins to transform into a Titan version of himself. With Batman struggling to not turn, it's up to Hulk, who charges at Titan Joker, who easily stops him.

" **What the-**?" Hulk asks himself, surprised that Joker is able to stop him at all.

"So this is what it's like to be you...I love it! Hahahahaha!" Titan Joker cackles as he slams Hulk against the floor many times before throwing him against a wall and approaching Batman. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" He asks, backhanding Hulk when he tries to attack Titan Joker from behind.

* * *

- **Later** -

News helicopters hover above Arkham Island, searchlights scanning the island's infrastructure as Jack Ryder reports on the current events. "Arkham Asylum remains under lockdown, its staff at the mercy of the rampaging inmates. Less than ten minutes ago, we received this taped message."

" _Greetings, Gotham. Joker here. Arkham is mine. Soon I'll unleash madness untold onto the streets of Gotham. But first, direct your eyes to the rooftops and witness the final destruction of your dear Dark Knight and your humble Gamma Goliath_!" The message plays out.

"We've been circling the tower since-Wait! There! Joker is making his move!" Jack Ryder calls out as Titan Joker climbs to the top of the tower, holding a battered Batman in his right hand while Hulk lays at the bottom of the structure, struggling to stand after being manhandled by Titan Joker. As a helicopter's light shines on Titan Joker, he grins and looks at Batman.

"Showtime, Batman!" He shouts as he tosses Batman onto the ground, which has a spray painted picture of Joker's face. "Let's give the rubes something to talk about! A couple of freaks in a fight to the death!" Titan Joker says, gleefully jumping down into the arena and kicking Batman. "And for one night only, please welcome our special guest referee." Titan Joker gloats, directing Batman's attention to Gordon, who was now sitting in an elevated electric chair as Titan Joker grabs Batman again. "Come on! Change! Get crazy! It's the only way to beat me! You know you want to..."

Batman shakes his head in defiance. "Never!" He then injects the antidote into himself, much to Titan Joker's surprise.

"You wasted the antidote on yourself?" He asks as he hurls Batman against one of the electric walls surrounding the arena. "Now that's funny!" He giggles as he leaps towards Batman, who just barely rolls out of the way. "Hysterical! But still, you two spoiled my fun! And for that, I'll paint Arkham with your blood." Titan Joker says as Hulk leaps up into the arena.

" **You want us? Come and get us, freak**!" Hulk says as he helps Batman stand up. " **Let's finish this, Bat**."

Titan Joker grins as he swings his claws at Hulk, who grips his wrists and begins to squeeze. "I'm gonna kill you first, big guy. You're spoiling my fun!"

" **You have a twisted definition of fun, clown**." Hulk says as he kicks Joker's shin, throwing him off balance as Hulk headbutts him before shoving him back and punching him in the face hard.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to beat me, green bean!" Titan Joker says as he rubs his jaw, as if all of that barely affected him.

" **Good. I love a good fight**." Hulk says with a grin as he punches Joker in one of his exposed ribs, which hurt Titan Joker something fierce.

"Ahhhhh!" Titan Joker screams in agony as fresh blood pours from his rib. Hulk takes advantage of this, punching Titan Joker several times in the face and stomach while Batman fights some spare Joker henchmen, albeit slowly due to tiredness.

" **Raaaahhhh**!" Hulk roars as he pummels Titan Joker with unrelenting force. Despite being bigger than Hulk, Titan Joker was slowed down by his new body as Hulk keeps punching him. As this happens, Batman uses his detective vision, noticing an electric generator of some kind under the wooden floor.

"Hulk! Under the ground is an electric generator! Knock Joker through the floor!" Batman screams out as he takes down the last of the Joker henchmen.

Hulk nods with a grunt as he punches Joker in the gut, stunning him. " **Game over, Joker**!" Hulk remarks before uppercutting Titan Joker high into the air. When he hits the floor, he falls through it and lands on the generator, receiving high voltage shocks, though he cackles as this happens before it ceases.

Titan Joker coughs as he slowly climbs out of the hole. "I can take it. I can take anything you guys throw at me. You can't beat me. I'm actually going to win." Titan Joker says as Batman sprays some Explosive Gel onto his right fist. "Ready for the next round?"

"Always." Batman says determinately.

"What?!" Titan Joker exclaims.

" **He said always, clown. Pay attention**." Hulk remarks with a grin.

"We'll never let you win. Never!" Batman says as he and Hulk punch Joker simultaneously, making the Explosive Gel on Batman's gauntlet explode, sending the three combatants flying back as a result. Titan Joker groans before passing out as Hulk and Batman slowly rise, exhausted after a long night.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Visitor Center**

Oracle is talking to Gordon on a walkie talkie outside the Visitor Center as police reclaim the asylum.

" _Dad! Thank God. I was so worried_!" She says, happy to hear that her father is okay.

"I'm fine, Barbara. The GCPD finally has control of the asylum. Doctors are treating the injured, but it looks like it will take some time. All super criminals are back in custody. Heh. Quite a mess in there. And the Venom-enhanced inmates are returning to normal. Though for some, the process can be quite painful." Gordon says as Joker is reverted to normal, Ivy is rolled back to her cell and a former Titan monster reverts to his normal form.

" _And Dad, how are you doing_?" Oracle asks with concern.

"I'll survive. See you tonight, Barbara." He says, cutting the call as Hulk and Batman approach. "Shame about your car, Batman. Can I give you boys a ride?"

"Thanks, Jim, but we have one on the way." Batman says.

"Get some rest. You guys deserve it." Gordon says.

" **You bet we do**." Hulk says tiredly as Gordon's police scanner goes off.

" _All units, all units, the Second National Bank was just robbed by Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face. Two officers down, and the suspect is fleeing in their patrol car_."

"Stay safe, Jim." Batman says as he and Hulk enter an enlarged Batwing, which easily holds the two heroes, despite Hulk's weight as it flies towards Gotham. As the Batwing soars above the water, a crate of Titan floats along the water as Bane's hand grabs onto it.

* * *

- **Epilogue** -

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Bruce Wayne's Room**

Back at the relaxing and luxurious mansion, Batman goes to his room and gets out of his shredded and filthy suit, changing into some comfortable pajamas as he goes to sleep, clearly needing his beauty sleep after all the craziness that he and Hulk went through tonight.

* * *

 **-Hulk's Room-**

Meanwhile, Hulk stares out the window of his room, sighing in relief that it's all over when he hears a very familiar voice.

"My love?" The voice inquires. Hulk spins around, seeing Wonder Woman standing outside his room, a silk robe wrapped around her slim and curvaceous body as she smiles at him.

" **Diana**!" Hulk exclaims, running over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh!" Wonder Woman exclaims in surprise as she hugs him back. "You okay?"

" **Just hug me**..." He pleads as he hugs her for a full minute before releasing her.

"What's wrong?" Wonder Woman asks.

" **I**... **have to say something**." Hulk says as the two sit on his bed. He sighs as he tells her about the nightmarish hallucination Scarecrow forced him to go through at the asylum, to which Wonder Woman gasps in shock. " **I'm scared, Diana. What if that wasn't a hallucination? What if it was a**... **a premonition**?"

"My love..." Wonder Woman says softly as she holds his hand. "You could never hurt me...or the others. Our love is too great for such a thing to even be possible. Your heart is pure, so it could never happen. Besides...I have some news of my own to tell you."

" **What is it**?" Hulk asks, to which Wonder Woman smiles as she gently places his palm to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant...with your child." She says as she smiles wide. Hulk's heart practically explodes with joy and happiness.

" **Really**?" He asks, receiving a nod from his lover.

"Yes. Your child. Our child." She says happily as the two kiss.

" **I'm so happy**..." Hulk says, forgetting about his hallucination as he and Diana lay down on his bed together. " **So, what is its name**?"

Wonder Woman smiles as she gazes into her green-skinned lover's eyes. "It's a beautiful baby boy. As for his name, I'm thinking...Atreus Banner-Prince."


End file.
